<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, Dream by Flandusgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351861">I Love You, Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl'>Flandusgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, dreamnotfound, nervous George</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George finally says those three little words to Dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1534</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was entirely written from what George actually said, but I thought I'd add my own little emotion and twist to it. </p><p>Inspired by this animatic:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa3jM4uXj_w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m really debating saying it right now.” George laughed nervously as he stared at his monitor, his heart starting to race.  He wanted to say it, and had been wanting to say it for a long time now.  Dream always said it to him, and George wanted to return it back to him.  It was a big step and a big deal to George, but Dream said it to him off stream, too.  That was how George knew that Dream actually meant it, and George wanted to tell Dream so badly.  He was just so nervous.</p><p>“Okay. I think I might… Okay.” George cleared his throat and watched his twitch chat speed across his screen, but he couldn’t focus on anything.  He looked down at his keyboard and breathed in deeply. “Dream…..” George let out another nervous laugh, butterflies forming in his stomach.  “It feels so wrong.”  George couldn’t stop laughing after every sentence.  He laughed when he was nervous.  </p><p>“Okay Dream…..”  George paused to look back up at his chat.  “Dream’s probably listening. He’s on the stream.”  George said to Sapnap, which only made his heart race more.  He knew Dream was there.  He knew Dream was listening to him struggle to get three simple words out, but George was going to do it. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Sapnap said in the background, his eye roll practically audible in his voice.  </p><p>“Okay Dream. I know you’re listening….”  George paused and pulled his lip between his teeth, a smile forming on his lips.  “So I just wanted to tell you something.”  George let out another laugh and pressed his hands over his eyes, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.  His cheeks were a dark red at this point, and he was so glad his camera wasn’t on.</p><p>“Okay Dream…….. Um…… Well….. Um….. Oh my god. This is ridiculous, isn’t it.” George breathed out to no one in particular, though he was hoping Sapnap would give him some reassurance.  Sapnap stayed silent, letting George work through it on his own.  George let out a nervous giggle and started to hype himself up.  “Okay Dream! Here we go! Guess what, Dream? I….. oh my god.” George smacked his fist on his palm as he chickened out again, letting out a nervous cackle.  It was like taking medicine that tasted bad.  He kept prolonging it, though when it was over, he would feel amazing.  He needed to do it.  He needed to say it.  George counted to three in his head before he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.</p><p>“I….. love you, Dream.” George finally said it as calmly as he could before he opened his eyes and ended the stream and his call with Sapnap, not even wanting to read the comments.  Not even five seconds later, George was getting a call on Discord.  He quickly switched monitors and flushed when he saw that Dream was calling him.  George waited a beat before he answered, biting down on his bottom lip hard.  Both of them were silent for a few moments before Dream finally broke it.</p><p>“I love you, too, George.” Dream said softly, knowing no one else but George could hear him.  The massive smile was evident in Dream’s voice, and George covered his burning face with his hands.  “You must be blushing like crazy, huh?”  Dream asked with an even wider smile and George made a sound from behind his hands. </p><p>“Shut uuup.” George managed to get out before he pulled his hands away from his face. “I love you.” George suddenly said again, letting it roll off of his tongue so easily know that he had finally said it with meaning for the first time.  “God, I love you.” George breathed, relaxing in his chair.  It felt like a bunch of weight was lifted off of his shoulders.  </p><p>“I’m never gonna get tired of hearing that.” Dream laughed sweetly, still smiling widely.  This was a big step for them, and both of their hearts were massive as they sat at their own desks, in two different sides of the world, smiling like fools.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>